survivor_pacific_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Midway Atoll
|returnees = Ash Perkins ( ) Billy Dickson ( ) Carson Chapman ( ) Isaac del Awful ( ) Jordan Pines ( ) Ricky G. ( ) Sara Owen ( ) Shea Starrett ( ) |video = |previousseason = Survivor: Mariana Trench |nextseason = Survivor: Hoenn |}} Production After several previous Dynamic Duos expressed interest in playing together again, but were afraid of the target they would have, Monty decided to make a season specifically for these duos. Originally slated to be Season Six, several last minute hosting changes were made, and it was pushed back to Season Seven. Not wanting to have back-to-back All Star seasons, Monty pushed the season back to Season Twelve. Nearing the start of the season, Monty enlisted the help of Pippa to get the season running and keep things organized. Twists *'All Stars': The season was made up of 20 people, all who had previously played one or more seasons in the series. *'Double Tribal Council': When there were 14 players remaining, five players from each of the two tribes were sent to the Warzone. There, they were instructed to vote of one member of the other tribe. *'Dynamic Duos': The players were cast based on their partnership with one other player over the course of one or more seasons. *'Elimination Challenge': One the first day, it was announced that there would be a three part challenge, and the two last place finishers would be eliminated from the season. *'Mutiny': For the first time in Pacific Islands history, the castaways were given the opportunity to voluntarily switch tribes. This came when 14 players were left. Nobody accepted the offer. *'Rainbow Roulette Pistol': The Rainbow Roulette Pistol could be spun at tribal council for one of 8 special idols. Once spun, the Rainbow Roulette Pistol must be fired, and the idol must be played. **''Diamond Idol'': The Diamond Idol will cancel all votes except that of the player, giving them the sole vote to eliminate. **''Emerald Idol'': The Emerald Idol works like any other Hidden Immunity Idol, except the person who has possession of it may not use it on themself. **''Pearl Idol'': The Pearl Idol will give all players who had any votes cast against them immunity, forcing all players to go to a revote between those with no initial votes cast against them. **''Prism Idol'': The Prism Idol will create a copy of the player. Ther will be twice as vulnerable, but any time both of their selves attend tribal council together, they will have twice the voting power. Being voted out once will eliminated the advantages of the Prism Idol, and being voted out a second time will eliminate them from the game. **''Rose Quartz Idol'': The Rose Quartz Idol will throw out everyone's precious votes. No players will be granted immunity, but everyone must revote for someone other than who they initially cast their vote for. **''Ruby Idol'': The Ruby Idol will throw out all previous votes and send all players without immunity to a rock drawing. If the player do not have immunity, this will include them. **''Sapphire Idol'': The Sapphire Idol will negate the votes against the two highest vote getters, making them immune. The person with the third highest number of votes will be voted out. **''Topaz Idol'': The Topaz Idol will redirect all of the votes cast against a player into the vote that they themself cast. *'Safe Zones': After the tribes merged, it was announced that the rest of the game would be played at the Warzone. Just like before, immunity winners would be safe from the Warzone, and instead, they were exiled to one of the three premerge tribes, which had become Safe Zones, until the end of tribal council. *'Warzone': This season, instead of competing in tribal immunity, the tribes would compete internally for immunity from the Warzone. The lowest half or more of each tribe would attend the Warzone and collectively vote out one person. Castaways Duos Episode Guide Voting History Category:Season Category:Hosted by Monty Category:All Star Season Category:Hosted by Pippa